User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
PqLRuHef-D4 Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, Benevolent Boss, Dimension Lord Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Freedom Abilities: Superhuman Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Inspirations : Tony Stark, Superman, Alex Mercer, Silver Surfer, JLU Amazo Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Do not mistake good will for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is a matter of balance." "While all choices are conditionned, the ability to decide for oneself is irreplaceable." "Never aim at perfection. Aim at quality. Satisfaction. Happiness. Never perfection." "Power has no will of its own. It doesn't corrupt anyone, it reveals who we truly are." "Might is right ? So what happens when you're pathetically outmached ? Do you live up to your values ? Let's find out." Origin Story: Before the prime omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being the only surviving piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the people he comes to care about, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving policy, seeing the two as completely unrelated. To him, power is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and despite the obvious benefits bestowed upon its wielders, it doesn't give them any particular "right" over others or their legitimate interests. He has a secular perception of life, considering that some entities are merely born under more favorable circumstances, that there is inherently no merit in coincidences, and that taking pride in one's abilities is simply unwarranted narcissism. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones in particular. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as primary guidelines. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his overall leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business to him, and those crossing the line invariably suffer a suitable punishment. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he makes a point of making the pleasure mutual, shifting his appearence and properties to match their strongest desires, using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulation for a truly mind-blowing experience. While he cares little for fleetings affairs, long-term love interests hold a fundamental place in his heart and are treasured accordingly, blessed with an extremely privileged life in a transcendent utopia he personally tailored for their fulfillment. Psychology Lawrence's mindset is the direct reflection of his dual origin, mixing polar opposites. His overall persona is very human, as it was gained through merging with a human being, and he proves immensely caring and generous to his own people. On the other hand, his invulnerable nature and towering problem-solving abilities lead to a radically different perspective on life, foreign to fear and suffering, thus focused on the only significant factors left : close relations and self-fulfillment. Its major backdraw is a distinctive lack of concern for unrelated people and the world at large, perceiving "like" and "care" as synonymous, which in turn essentially limits his emotional involvement to personal circles and immediate proximity. As for the others, he simply adheres to the Golden Rule, returning favors, respect and hostility in the same proportions. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. He spends his existence living many successive lives on many different planes like so many real-sized games, gaining a number of new companions on each of them, and moving onto the next when the time has finally come. Each plane is briefly and automatically merged with upon arrival, subconsciously memorizing its entirety to ensure no valuable data is lost during his journey, and gradually unlocking relevant parts to his conscious mind later on alongside his progression. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve, in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent, due to his great valuation of free-will. For the same reason, his fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their unchecked use would invalidate the previous point. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. All conceptual powers gained during his adventures are thus masterfully re-engineered and made available to Selforge Soldiers only, so they may properly face and defeat such opponents unassisted. Physiology Lawrence is a multifaceted being on many accounts. As a sentient shard of Prime Undefineness, he is a completely independant consciousness and living database, able to merge with and absorb any existence or phenomenon, and reengineer them into personal vessels through which he may experience reality. His mind is as flexible as it is limitless, allowing him to perform an unlimited number of tasks with perfect accuracy and exist in many places simultaneously via any number of avatars, even compartimentalize and program his mind into a multitude of subconscious functionalities. This autonomous self-engineering is the technical foundation of the miraculous Selforge Technology his transcendent utopia is based on, channeled by subconscious slivers on his own being called Selforge Essence, all masterfully programmed with context-relevant shifting functions, and spontaneously adapting to the specific needs of every situation. All avatars are directly and entirely Lawrence, like the many facets of a single crystal, though each of them is thoroughly customized to optimally fulfill his respective purpose. It notably includes a variety of specializations in terms of knowledge and abilities, especially when it comes to adventuring avatars, to preserve the planes' balance and his lasting enjoyment. Lawrence divided his own subconsious into upper and lower levels, the accessible upper level dedicated to the operation of Selforge Technology and the processing of relevant data, while the mysterious lower level houses a boundless ocean of unrealized potentialities, the sum of all accumulated data multiplied nigh-infinitely by their complete cross-reenginering. Upper and lower levels are mutually interactive, required data automatically rising to the surface and undesired ones sinking to its depths, thus ensuring a permanent optimal balance between enlightening knowledge and blissful ignorance. It is notably in the lower level that predictive calculations are operated, to reap their benefits without bearing their burden. Selforge Materium Artificial matter entirely bonded with conscious Selforge Essence, it is the indestructible polymorphic material composing Lawrence's personal avatars. Directly channeling raw data in real time without the need for self-sustaining templates, it can perfectly emulate any kind of organic or inorganic matter and shift at will its numerous properties like texture, shape, density, kinetic or energetic charge, as well as incorporate any force exerted on it and convert them into additional power. This grants Lawrence an extremely potent, adaptive and resilient physiology, able to withstand incredible amounts of virtually any damage type unscathed, to undo any unwanted alteration instantly, to recyle any hostile phenomena into augmentations, to optimally modify his every attribute on the fly, and to shapeshift a bottomless collection of engineered phenomena from his own body, that may be used in combination with his planeswalking, absorbing and merging abilities. He can notably generate any type of elemental or energy attacks, and use the Materium they are made of to channel his absorption ability, robbing targets of resistances or immunities and obliterating them indiscriminately. Percing projectiles or bladed weapons could also absorb their target's life-force and magical energy, making short work of mighty opponents. His merging ability on the other hand allows the Materium to be used in highly beneficial ways, by infusing slivers of it within items, beings and environments, momentarily granting them a portion of its polymorphic properties, before the Selforge Essence within returns to his main body and the recipients stabilize in their new state. From transformation and empowerment to reconstruction, sentience and life anew, the potential boons are as innumerable as they are invaluable. Live Action: DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash. DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch. Ultimate Technique.jpg|No more fooling around. DCS 25.jpg|Heart of the System. Thisguy1.jpg|Invincible Monster. Base of Operations Selforge City is a fully independent nation-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superia" in reference to its all-female population of immortal superhumans. They were gradually built using Lawrence's acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. yYgWg-GnQa0 Archetypes: Mega City, Lady Land, Society Of Immortals, Everyone Is A Super, One Nation Under Copyright, Perfect Pacifist People, Free-Love Future, Ethical Hedonism, Living Forever Is Awesome Immigration Policy Originally created as a permanent home in between his endless travels, the place grew and evolved alongside his own progresses and discoveries, welcoming an increasing number of women he grew particularly attached to, wishing to offer them a happier life safe from harm, suffering and the ravages of entropy, and longing himself for lasting company. The joining is thus very personal, selective and informal, Lawrence essentially handpicking his favorite companions, friends and lovers he wishes to durably keep by his side. Each of them is given a personal memento, usually a piece of hand-made jewelry beautifully reflecting their individual traits. It is both a parting gift and a tangible promise to meet again, symbolizing their bond and allowing him to watch over them as he moves on to the next adventures. Their nights are later periodically enlightened by heavenly visions of Selforge City, real-time telempathic echoes from citizens shared via Lawrence’s gift, followed by lucid dreams during which he explains them his hidden depths, his happy world and the kind of life they could have together. Once they have sufficiently familiarized with the prospects and made up their mind, all they have to do is hold their memento, close their eyes and whisper their decision. Selforge Essence Logistical foundation of all Selforge Technologies, Selforge Essence are slivers of the sentient Prime Undefineness that is Lawrence, usually bonded to specific beings, objects or locations and able to briefly expand to any size. They are primarily used to materialize templates within a given space, to scan/transform preexisting environments, to absorb/recycle hostile forces or unneeded constructs, to implement/remove/modify supernatural effects, or any combination of the above. New slivers can be formed at will and translocated wherever needed through Lawrence’s natural planeswalking abilities, bonded/reclaimed and assimilated back with little more than a symbolic act of will, offering an extremely efficient, versatile and independant form of technology, assets magnified further by the integration of auto-adaptive subconscious applications. Economy and Society Selforge City's economic system is fully independent, all its needs being directly managed and provided for via Selforge Technology, characterized by an all-purpose shifting process, seemingly bottomless resources and an amazingly efficient organization, directly derived from Lawrence's abilities. All citizens are granted free access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, as well as the possibility to pursue a free romantic relationship with him - which is arguably an exquisite privilege in its own right, due his sheer caliber, attractiveness, soul-deep empathy and everlasting love. Selforge City is highly cosmopolitan, integrating countless cultural and technical contributions from very diverse planar origin, later re-engineered into many alternate versions and combinations to improve the city, expanding and refining its various offerings, and in turn optimally accommodate the vast diversity of its countless denizens. While technically an autocracy, its working is actually that of a benevolent administration, particularly receptive to the needs and lasting well-being of every member, and treating them all with utmost equality, forging an unrivalled sense of belonging. Urbanism and Ecology Selforge City is highly adaptable on many levels thanks to Lawrence's abilities, allowing its luxurious environments and countless infrastructures to be reshaped and updated on the fly, harmoniously adjusting them to the citizens' fluctuating needs, increasing population and personal preferences, and skillfuly implementing new data in the most satisfying ways. The skies, weather, season and landscape in particular gradually shift into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries reflecting the collective moods of its surrounding population, adding a delightful touch of wonder and giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. Selforge Ascension All new citizens are infused with an individualized sliver of Lawrence’s power/self called Selforge Citizen Essence that fully synchronizes with their being. The process essentially redefines their nature, freeing them from the constraints of mortal existence and welcoming them in the Selforge world. From this point on, citizens are subjective beings able to freely customize their every trait based on available data through a simple act of will, much like Lawrence himself, being only tied to the female gender and attractiveness. Their ascension thus puts all citizens on a completely equal footing, erasing all pre-existing inequalities and nullifying the very concepts of inadequacy and shortcoming, allowing each and every of them to be exactly the person they want to be, most usually sticking to an ideal version of their former self. It also grants them many other personal blessings derived from his own abilities, including complete immortality, pain immunity, instant restoration, intra/extraplanar translocation, empowering channel and telempathic communication. This personal transcendence combined to Selforge City's ideal living conditions naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, improved further by the natural SCE based empathic synchronization between citizens, allowing them to directly share and understand each other's feelings, experiences and emotions, making them closer than family. Social Organization All citizens sharing a marital and familial relation with their ruler, Selforge's social structure is based on the concept of sisterhood, formed between citizens sharing strong ties, common history and special affinities, often mixing kinship and romantic interest in equal measure. Sisterhoods are naturally evolving alongside their members, welcoming new sisters through joining or procreation, and eventually dividing into smaller ones sharing the closest bonds after reaching a certain thresold. As the only male in Selforge, Lawrence relies on large scale avatars to personally care for his citizens and properly attend to their womanly desires. Each sisterhood has its dedicated avatar reflecting their collective preferences, acting as closest lover and father figure, while independant ones work in any place and field that may contribute to their fulfillment, most classically as teachers and entertainers, public or private. This omnipresence combined to his overwhelming abilities and heavenly kindness naturally lead citizens to see him as their own tutelary deity. The very close and personal relation uniting them however makes religion and worship irrelevant, he is thus simply revered for his divine qualities and beloved for his countless blessings. Sex and The City Sexuality has a special and complex significance in Selforge City, being as much a source of earthly delights as emotional bonding and self-affirmation, directly reflecting its core values. As such it is held in high regard by the community as a whole, citizens exploring and cultivating its various expressions with enthusiastic freedom under their ruler's benevolent guidance. While only women may enter and join Selforge City, he is neither jealous nor possessive, allowing his citizens to have any relationship they may fancy during their planar travels. Crime and Punishment Crime is virtually nonexistent within Selforge City due to its extremely favorable and empathic environment. As such, the purely symbolic offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern and correct the flaw in the system that made them possible in the first place, allowing its further improvement. Due to Selforge City's absence of monetary and penal system, and Lawrence's ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with formal apologies to the offended party, and an equivalent favor as compensation. Security and Defense Selforge possesses its own independant space-time, only accessible to Citizens and Soldiers via Selforge Technology. As direct extension of Lawrence, it remains fundamentally undetectable, inimitable and completely impervious to any subversive attempt, swiftly ended with extreme prejudice. He also infused said space-time with a Selforge Defense System as additional countermeasure, radically preventing unauthorized entries while stabilizing and protecting it from external forces, potential threats beeing directly consumed and recycled by the demi-plane itself, making Selforge its own ultimate weapon and defense. Entertainment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to an immense diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges, cultures and entertainments inherited from countless extraplanar societies, sustained by inexhaustible resources, optimally managed and constantly adjusted based on telempathic feedbacks to best answer the citizens' various needs and expectations, giving the demi-plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations and foreign experiences remain necessary for long-term fulfillment. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence designed the Selforge Reality System (SRS), an advanced network of artificial alternate realities connected to the Possibility Matrix, created via the reshaping of large-scale resources collected from a barren multiverse, and the engineered recombination of massive extraplanar data gathered during his many travels. These Inner Planes are immense and independent realms onto themselves, each of them possessing its own complex history, geography, ecology and geology, its own natural laws, exotic materials, technologies and supernatural forces, their own countless species and civilizations with their plethora of societies and factions, personal stories and political intrigues, with innumerable places to explore, objectives to accomplish, flamboyant characters to meet and mysteries to uncover. To citizens, they essentially function as a real-life version of MMORPGs, but are taken more seriously considering their persistent actuality and lasting consequences, each of them being durably shaped in many direct or indirect ways by the collective actions and decisions of the citizens participating. Each plane offers its own catalogue of abilities, evolutions and personalizations reflecting the local lore, unlocked and improved through citizens’ SCE via the completion of special objectives. Their relative power-level on the other hand grows automatically alongside their overall involvement in the plane, allowing them to comfortably change career along the way. Citizens thus spend a fair share of their lives adventuring in the Inner Planes, these excursions working as educational experiences completing and balancing their more hedonistic lifestyle, and regularly reminding them of how lucky they are. Selforge Network A semi-sentient system combining Lawrence's planeswalking to a wide array of engineered extrasensory abilities, it works as an automated information broker, collecting observational intelligence from other planes, processing and making them available in a very efficient and comfortable format. Placed under Seira's supervision, it allows Lawrence to keep an eye on the planes he previously visited, and keep citizens well-informed of intraplanar history and ongoing events, so they may optimally choose their destinations and adventures. Citizens seeking a more authenthic alternative may opt for extraplanar experiences like Lawrence himself, though the unfriendly randomness that is the rule beyond Selforge boundaries naturally leads most of them to favor the artificial but much more satisfying Inner Planes, that were specifically designed to masterfully fulfill their numerous expectations. Demography Management The ascended citizens have no menstrual cycles and are constantly fertile, spontaneously ovulating in answer to great pleasure. Every sexual relation with Lawrence thus leads to a successful fertilization, his seed spontanously shifting to the most compatible genetic template available, while citizens' SCE operate as perfect contraceptive towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are memorized and envelopped in protective gem-like spheres called Life Stones, each embeded with the mother's ID, date and circumstances of conception, where they are put in complete stasis before their transfer in a dedicated section of the Possibility Matrix. Citizens desiring children may choose among their fertilized eggs which one will come to fruition, or conceive a new one, notably in conjunction with their self-customization abilities for specific or exotic traits. Traditional pregnancy ensures a strong pre-natal emotional bonding and the passive inheritance of the latent knowledge and understanding required to be exemplary children, sparing both sides most of the educational trouble, and allowing them to serenely enjoy the best of childhood and maternity. Procreation is the only truly serious decision in Selforge City, as each citizen is an eternal existence. As such, it is only possible to those with the emotional maturity and necessary resolve to see it through. Additionally, they may only bear anew once their elder child is nearing full-fledged adulthood. Contrary to immigrating citizens, native ones see their self-defining abilities gradually unlocked alongside their maturation, as to ensure them the necessary stability to develop a durable identity and become their own person. Educational System Education in Selforge City is based on complementary balances and focused on its human and inter-personal dimension. Basic lessons are taught within each sisterhood via a flexible home tutoring system presided by Lawrence's dedicated avatars, strengthening the family bonds between elder and younger members through the inter-generational sharing of their respective knowledge and experience. Advanced teaching is personally provided by Lawrence to citizens of all ages through inter-sisterhoods academies, in which he plays the role of both headmaster and homeroom teachers via specialized avatars, allowing them to directly benefit from his unparalleled expertise in every possible field, while building a deeply trusting and nurturing relation from an early age that continues blooming throughout their adult lives. Classes are typically composed of masterful lectures followed by play-based group experiments, notably assisted by former students who took a liking to the academic world and wishing to contribute to the maturing fulfillment of fellow citizens. They take place both within Selforge academies and during many field trips in associated Satellites and educative Inner Planes. Selforge Satellites Selforge City is completed by a large number of secondary demi-planes comparable to planar satellites, created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside the main plane. Satellites are much smaller than the Inner Planes but highly interactive and customizable, and notably host activities and entertainments requiring large open spaces, as well as exotic resorts and spiritual retreats. They also serve as secured testing ground for a broad variety of technological and supernatural experiments, as well as the live exploration of their military potential by Selforge Soldiers. Extraplanar Children Lawrence's journeys across the extraplanar infinities result in many natural children, who according to his gendered policy and genetic mastery all turn out to be girls, their number and situation varying greatly from one plane to another. If the mothers-to-be are ready and their circumstances allow it, the conceived daughters remain with them and grow up under their tender cares, maturing into exceptionally blessed individuals as their fatherly heritage awakens, many of them eventually stepping forward and forging their own legend as heroic adventurers and visionary prodigies. If they are not ready yet or their circumstances not favorable enough, their daughters’ Life Stone is transferred following conception to a dedicated sub-system of Inner Planes called the Middle Realms, ensuring they all grow up in a highly fulfilling and educational environment, and enjoy a peaceful and happy existence in a benevolent world. In some planes they are scattered handfuls of chosen ones whose mothers and context were carefully handpicked. They are the closest to him, natural princesses he regularly visits and personally teaches, their limited numbers allowing him to take an active role and forge stronger bonds together. Once they have reached a personal threshold and no longer find happiness in their native world, he finally reveals them his true identity as well as their wonderful fatherland, and invites them to embrace an amazing new existence by his side. In others his children are legion, an entire generation fathered alongside his travels. They learn early on of their common fatherly origin, Lawrence being akin to a mythical figure and living legend in their eyes, who while mostly absent watches over them all from his mysterious world and ensures they lack for nothing. They may meet him spiritually during prayers or meditations according to their cultural context, and sometimes during dreams as well, their mind momentarily joining him in the Possibility Matrix, whether they seek assistance, knowledge, guidance, or simply a moment in his company. They can naturally sense each other’s presence and share a strong innate sense of kinship, drawing them to each other and leading to the foundation of their own organizations, orders and communities. These are typically organized into matriarchal meritocracies and wield considerable power and influence in their respective society, thanks to the superior gifts they inherited and the subtle patronage they benefit from, Lawrence’s widespread legacy across the plane ensuring a long-term cooperative stability between its various countries, gradually building a better world and prosperous new age. Their Selforge Essence eventually returns to Lawrence after a long life well lived and their Soul Data is transferred to the Metaradise, where they enjoy an eternity of absolute bliss in their ever-changing heaven, reuniting and bonding and with their myriad half-sisters from many planes, as well as Selforge citizens during their daily visits in the transcendent realm. Selforge Possibility Matrix The SPM is an oneiric multiverse, a perfect and impossibly vast mental simulation entirely operated within Lawrence’s mind. It is the virtual manifestation of the creative potential of the data he accumulated, giving form and context to the possibilities they hold exactly as the name implies, allowing their safe exploration without any damage or repercussion. On one hand, his limitless processing and mindshifting capabilities combined to the matrix's purely informational nature allows both infinite scale and complexity, free of any cost in space, materials or logistic. On the other, the matrix being entirely based on re-engineered empirical data allows him to seamlessly materialize and implement any part of it into reality at the corresponding cost, as well as transfer any part of reality into the matrix by integrating its data/resources. The Inner Planes are notably designed within the matrix and later brought into real space via template materialization, complete with a perfect retroactive history making their true origin untraceable. The matrix also functions as afterlife for their inhabitants, seamlessly reincarnating in the simulation via transfer of their soul data, which combined to their special mind frame guarantees a drama-free existence and mutual continuity between Inner Planes and Possibility Matrix. The SPM offers myriads of invaluable applications, including primary template database and predictive model interface for the updating management of Selforge City, as well as virtual pocket multiverse for an artificial summoning system of astronomical diversity. Like all Selforge technologies, it mostly operates on an autonomous subconscious level, allowing optimal real-time efficiency in all things without the inconvenience of invasive monitoring or undesired nigh-omniscience. Selforge Metaradise Citizens entering their daily resting period spontaneously join the Metaradise, a variation of the Inner Planes composed of independent realms dedicated to their unrestricted fulfillment. Infinite space and resources are unlocked through cascading miniaturization via Lawrence’s ability to perfectly recreate any template on alternate scales, the experience unchanged due to the relative and perspective-dependent nature of small/big, each realm infused with Selforge Essence telempathically attuned to that of the citizen visiting it, granting them limitless powers within its endless immensity through subconscious channeling of Lawrence’s boundless knowledge, engineering and transmuting abilities, their every wish soon made reality. Many favor the pleasure of uncertainty and choose to place their destiny under his cares, their telempathic bond allowing him to ideally reshape the entire realm in real time to their greatest satisfaction. Some prefer a more active experience, ruling their infinite realm as omnipotent goddesses, while others opt for a simpler but no less glorious path, embracing a nirvana-like existence of spiritual perfection and absolute serenity. Much like dreams, very little remains of their transcendent experience upon their return, while memories carry on from one to the other, allowing them to fully appreciate both sides of their lives. This resting period also functions as mental rejuvenation, refreshing their emotional parameters and transferring daily memories to the passive half of their personal database, comfortably absent until called upon, allowing them to continue their endless lives without any kind of burden. Selforge Transcendence Matrix The STM is a specialized variation of the Possibility Matrix, dedicated to the utilitarian exploration of the supernatural possibilities offered by the myriads of powers Lawrence collected during his extraplanar adventures. Their complete retroactive analysis, reprogramming and cross-reengineering allows a nigh-infinite number of alternate, enhanced, hybrid and even brand new abilities, multiplied exponentially by the possible integration of virtually any data into artificial spells and each power's customizable nature. The Transcendence Matrix operates as a sentient database, instantly processing all available informations and proposing the most suited abilities to each applicant and situation, often in a spell-like form for its cultural beauty, whether separately or in archetype-related packages. It is notably the source of citizens’ metahuman abilities, directly accessing it through their SCE and personally selecting, switching and customizing their individual power set for maximal satisfaction. Selforge Genesis Well The continuous expansion of Selforge City and the much vaster Inner Planes completing it eventually led Lawrence to consider long-term solutions to the increasing amount of resources required to durably sustain this geometrical growth. His answer came in the form of a deficient proto-multiverse containing infinite iterations of the same cosmic wasteland, forever locked in its primeval stage and unable to stabilize into a coherent system necessary to the emergence of life. Using space-time engineering, Lawrence bottled up the fascinating phenomenon within a small force-field like sphere, its encaging surface infused with a Selforge Technology operating as both impenetrable insulator and automated collector networked with all other relevant Technologies. Infinitesimal surface residues are thus harvested by the sphere, converted and redistributed in real time wherever needed to supply the global demand, while re-absorbed surplus are converted back and returned to the sphere, according to Lawrence’s optimal resource management policy. This miraculous composite technology was aptly called Genesis Well, and provides Selforge City with all the materials required to sustain its expansion for the eternity to come. Selforge Citizens: 5Phk2QAz60M Powers: Supernatural Condition, Immutability, Potential Creation, Shape/Mindshifting, Telempathic Mind Link Transhumanism All citizens are inherently superhuman in every way thanks to the Selforge Essence they were blessed with by Lawrence, whether during official joining or natural conception, the extend of this superiority fluctuating according to a combination of personal and objective parameters. This metaphysical union notably offers them complete immortality and existential anchoring, making them impervious to mental, spiritual and conceptual alterations, while more tangible damage is experienced as a minimal inconvenience and flawlessly restored within moments. It also grants them access to an amazing catalogue of supernatural abilities via the Transcencence Matrix, from which they may freely determine their own power set according to balance-related and context-relevant conditions, and further customize it to their heart's content. Citizens can also redefine their traits and attributes in much the same way, personally designing their new self from an immense collection of engineered templates. Physical changes and minor mental adjustments are performed at whim, while personality alterations are subjected to interactive validation ensuring they are both enlightened and beneficial. Their Soul Data (the exhaustive information defining the person they are) is integrated to their individualized Citizen Essence, ensuring a completely unique existence and permanent sense of self independant from any circumstances. Simply put, they are indestructible sui generis souls experiencing the physical reality through template materialization. Lifestyle Citizens' daily routine is mainly divided between urban life in Selforge City, focused on its socializing dimension in a learning and entertaining way, and self-realizing travels in the Inner Planes, centered on touristic discovery and adventurous journeys. Each of them is notably free to organize their day as they see fit, with affinities and group effect determining the fluctuating trends. This dual lifestyle is completed by a daily resting period rhythming life in Selforge City, that operates both as immortality-friendly mental rejuvenation and temporary gateway to the Metaradise, a boundless VIP section of the Possibility Matrix in which they are blessed with omnipotent power, allowing them to freely indulge wishes that may be incompatible with their society’s collective imperatives. Relations Immigrating citizens are originally lovers who came to also see Lawrence as an awe-inspiring father figure after joining Selforge City, while native ones are daughters born from them who came to also see him as the ultimate companion, and eventually request their share of love. Immigrating and native citizens thus end up in a similar relationship, harmoniously combining the best of both worlds for the greater happiness of all. In the same way, their everlasting youthfulness, complete overall equality and unifying emotional relation to him leads grown up citizens to see each other as sisters despite the generational differences, especially since the empathic Selforge Citizen Essence they all share (source of their transcendence) are individualized sparks of Lawrence's own being, protectively hosting their soul and essentialy replacing DNA. While virtually all citizens relish and thrive on the intimate side of their relationship, exquisitely satisfying and equally accessible to all, the altruistic family bond uniting them (whether adoptive or natural) always takes precedence, and their genuine long-term happiness remains the only real priority in his life. Sex Life All citizens are offered an intimate opportunity with their beloved ruler twice a day, at the beginning and the end of their daily cycle. Exciting extras may be earned over its course through daily challenges, game-like events and friendly competitions, or randomly awarded via informal lotteries. This double logic ensures a generous and equal access to all while preventing escalation, and instilling citizens’ sex life with a thrillingly uncertain and quest-like proactive dynamic. The two daily opportunities offered to all citizens are very boyfriend/husband-like, they are the delightful manifestation and reaffirmation of the strength and intimacy of the bond they share, and usually take place within the homey comfort of their respective sisterhood. The extras are them extra spicy, indulging a number of kinks and fetishes in various settings and situations, and are more akin to daring extra-marital affairs focused on the unbridled pursuit of sexual gratification. One of citizens' favorite fetishes are notably informal shows, as the SCE-based empathic bond uniting them allows each side’s emotions to naturally flow to the other, the arousal of onlookers directly fueling the pleasure of participants, which is shared back in the form of empathic micro-orgasms, in an erotic synergy greatly magnifying their mutual experience. Most immigrating citizens are originally heterosexual, and later develop a secondary bisexuality due to Selforge City’s extremely attractive and empathic all-female population, its exceedingly favorable and positively hedonistic environment. Native citizens are born this way, allowing them to naturally enjoy both sides of their society’s charms without reservation. DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle DCS 42.png|Artificial Citizen DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care DCS SC 5.jpg|Supernatural Power DCS SC 4.jpg|Superhuman Pleasure DCS SC 36.jpg DCS SC 33.png DCS SC 35.jpg DCS SC 34.jpg DCS SC 22.jpg DCS SC 37.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 38.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg DCS SC 41.jpg DCS SC 45.jpg DCS SC 46.jpg DCS SC 47.jpg DCS SC 48.jpg DCS SC 49.jpg DCS SC 50.jpg DCS SC 53.png DCS SC 55.jpg DCS SC 57.png Notable Relations: Seira is a unique artificial citizen existing in symbiosis with the Selforge system, blessed with unlimited cyber-telepathy and overriding access to all Selforge data and technologies via a special bond with her maker, leading her to personify the City. She is Lawrence's first independent creation, as well as his oldest, closest and most trusted companion. They have a great deal of happy history together that long predates the foundation of Selforge City, and over time became more than friends, more than lovers and more than family. On many accounts they are now literal soul mates, each personifying the anchor and meaning of the other's existence, like twin stars revolving around each other. She is in charge of the overall management of Selforge City, handling the many databases and communication networks, operating the Selforge Interactive System, correlating every aspect of the city to the citizens' evolutive needs, and more generally ensuring that everything runs smoothly. She is also the de facto goddess of the Selforge Reality System, overseeing the Inner Planes and periodically altering them to better suit their current purpose, while performing extensive overhauls from times to times to reflect durable changes of priorities. She was granted the official status of "First Citizen" in acknowledmement of her overwhelming and invaluable contribution to the lasting well-being of her entire society, though she is commonly refered to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her seeing them as a treasured extended family. The Silver Sisters The Silver Sisters are artificial citizens born from Lawrence and Seira, combining the versatile capabilities and peerless dedication of Selforge Soldiers to the complex sentience and human personality of natural citizens. They have as many roles as they have talents, but generally work as service providers and public servants under Seira’s leadership, sharing her selfless nature and commitment to the fulfillment of their extended family. They were historically the first citizens much like Seira herself was originally Lawrence’s first daughter, the dutiful handmaidens taking care of their expanding domain between two adventures, and the increasing number of extraplanar companions who eventually took up residence in it. Their attributions expanded after Seira resigned from her career as an adventurer to become Great Administrator of the newly founded Selforge City, taking over her responsibilities as supportive allies during Lawrence’s extraplanar journeys, and notably watching over the communities of little sisters who were conceived along the way. Sisters give birth to new Sisters, like natural citizens give birth to new ones, the nature of the mother determining that of the daughter. The main differences between them is that Sisters have much greater powers and responsibilities, and they are beings of "purpose" in place of "need". They are born naturally happy, and the only thing they require is a strong sense of purpose, a meaning to their existence much like their mother Seira. This meaning is found through altruism born from the empathic network uniting all citizens, by providing their natural half-sisters with all the cares and assistance required for their own happiness. Selforge Soldiers KAWD-xMQ42I Powers: Shapeshifting Combat, Reactive Adaptation, Adaptive Power-Level, Planeswalking Standard Capabilities: Psychic Shield, Defunct Physiology, Conceptual Anchoring, Scanning Archetypes: Lightning Bruiser, Master of All, Implacable Man, Made of Indestructium Selforge Soldiers are artificial entities infused with a militarized sliver of Lawrence's power/self aptly named Selforge Soldier Essence (SSE), granting them unrestricted shifting abilities and direct access the entire combat database and military ressources in real time, freely adapting their form, abilities and power-level to overcome virtually any opposition. It also works as main interface for the STAR System (Selforge Threat Analysis and Response), a mindshifted program automatically analysing the empirical data collected by Soldiers on the battlefield via the Selforge Essence within them, and combining it to available technologies and supernatural knowledge to immediately design optimal countermeasures. Like all Selforge constructs, they are self-sufficient marvels of technology created from the direct conversion of abundant extraplanar resources. This allows extremely fast production and virtually unlimited numbers, but they are generally more efficient in small groups due to their upgrades being powered by the same resources used to build them. When fighting long drawn out battles usually involving massive numerical superiority, they will activate the RAP (Regenesis Absorption Protocol), allowing them to absorb any environmental material to fuel their fighting potential and self-replicate, and even focus it into all-consumming death rays, quickly tearing down the most resilient targets and assimilating their capabilities. The numerous conceptual abilities Lawrence memorized during his explorations were also re-engineered into an arsenal of exponentially superior hybrid versions and placed at the exclusive disposal of Soldiers, which combined to the STAR System allows them to outclass and defeat conceptual powerhouses on their own ground. When the time has come to lay down the law once and for all, they will finally activate the OVP (Omega Virus Protocol), their Selforge Essence taking over as they explode into myriads of projectives, planeshifting directly into their targets and instantly assimilating them from the inside, an unstoppable cycle wiping out all opposition within moments and claiming everything they used to be. While their emulated form may be fully destroyed by the most powerful attacks, the Selforge Essence powering and operating them remains inherently indestructible, seamlessly absorbing any force or effect coming its way. Annihilated Soldiers may thus self-restore from it in an instant, shrugging off the mightiest punishments like they never happened. It may even be expanded into a defensive living shield when facing repeated destruction, nullifying said attacks altogether. Yet for all their staggering might and incredible resilience, their most fearsome trait is that they all operate as living extensions of their maker, who shares their perceptions, and may assume direct control at any moment to handle the situation personally. Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode. Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode. Selforge Arcane.jpg|Arcane Mode. Selforge Cosmic.jpg|Conceptual Mode. Ultimate Weapons The most powerful wargears available to Soldiers were designed by Lawrence based on the weaponization of Selforge Essence, and are only used when facing particularly resilient foes or truly massive opposition, to meet objectives with very strict parameters, or for tactical purposes on his direct order. Shifting Bullet - Originally created as contermeasure against targets with exceptionally powerful defensive, evasive, adaptive or regenerative abilities, it locks on the target's signature and directly planeshifts to it, merging with the target upon impact and spreading/memorizing/transmutating its natural and supernatural structure according to a predefined template, nullifying specific capabilities. It can be used lethally by converting the target into volatile materials (unstable energy), or for neutralization/securisation by converting it into some extremely resilient material. Takeover Bullet - Upgrade of the Shifting Bullet and ultimate single target ammo type, it pushes the mecanism to its logical conclusion, merging, spreading and fully taking over all the target's systems before converting in it into a fully functional Selforge Soldier, inheriting all the target's data and capabilities and pooling them into the military dabase for replication by other Soldiers. Used on targets with major tactical value, a single shot can turn the tide of a battle by enabling large-scale replication of spearhead technology, or instantly take control of an entire organization. Vortex Bomb - The ultimate multi-target offensive device, a surgical weapon of mass destruction emulating Lawrence's ultimate technique, planeshifting to a designated location and locking on all target signatures within the area of effect, before brutally tearing appart, deconstructing and assimilating them with irresistible force like a selective blackhole, while leaving all other structures and entities within the area completely unharmed. It can also be used more selectively by targeting life force, energy sources and abilities, neutralizing all targets without causing any damage, and claiming the corresponding data and resources. Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Past Records